Sora Lockhart
You are here to create a character. Just go to the source editor and grab the code, copy paste it onto your page! If you want to include different pictures for the different parts your character has been through and how they changed appearance, do: image link|caption < /gallery> (minus the space) PS: in status, fill out if they are alive or dead and if they are an rpc, npc general or npc for mods Appearance Sora is a young teenage boy who just so happens to maintain a physically fit condition through competitive sports; most notably tennis to build agility and some form of stamina. Measuring approximately five feet and six inches tall. A skin complexity that shows while the boy is not completely albino colored, at the very least the lighter color does show to some degree. Sora's hairstyle is just what your typical anime protagonist would normally have on a series to series basis: spiky hair. Though it is colored a fine dark turquoise blue, it does seem to shine a lighter green when light is hitting it. His eyes are a clear silver that give off a sense of rarity, despite how nice they look, these eyes seem to shine greatest under the moonlight. Everyday clothing doesn't seem to change very often for Sora as it mainly will consist of wearing a brown long sleeve jacket (commonly mistaken for a short due to its simplistic design) that seems to be made a material allowing for it's wearer to always maintain a cool body temperature. Akin to that of under-armor sport material, or mesh in a sense. Under that jacket is usually coupled with a white or dark navy blue t-shirt made of lighter mesh material, a close resemblance could be that of everyday sports shifts in today's society. Blue ripped jeans are the lad's choice of attire for the lower body as those seem to be the most comfortable and maintain a presentable casual feel in public. As for shoes, Sora will normally don either dark blue, black, maroon red, or white vans. Personality Sora is a natural born fighter, he thoroughly enjoys the thrill and adrenaline of a fight. It matters not to the boy if that scenario is a sanctioned fight, or an underground brawl, Sora simply desires to either watch or take part in said fight. Because Sora is a natural thrill seeker at heart, he often takes actions that only a dare devil would normally do. These things that are usually done relate to a sport known as parkout and very often incorporated into the fighting style of Sora. With this type of nature comes a semi-rebellious way of acting around others, but is often due to the wanting to be accepted by others. The way that Sora acts isn't anything drastic or troubling (most of the time at least), it really just takes form of not wanting to listen to what others have to say it just not doing what his superiors tell him to do. The young lad will usually only pay need to either close friends that understand the way he is, or whenever he's just feeling that much remorse for said past actions, even potentially wanting to brawl things out just to vent out frustration. It's for this reason that Sora very much keeps to himself and play this facade of being the cool, aggressive guy in the bunch. In the end, he just wants to the best hero possible and constantly pressures himself to become the next greatest hero. Also, Sora wants to be a hero not for the fame, not fortune, heck it's not even to save people like that (to him that's just a bonus), it's to fight stronger villains and individuals. Just for the thrill of it. History Info Relationships Info Quirk and techniques Describe your quirk here and then provide links to your various techniques. Rank Student Stats Equipment Please link your gadgets here as well as describe anything you have used or have on your person like personal communicators Trivia Info Roleplaying Library Spars/Battles * Casual * Story Related * Jobs/Missions * Training *